It is often desired to update or remodel dwellings and structures by replacing the original or existing windows with new, more energy efficient windows. Current methods of replacement window installation may require removal of the entire old window unit including the original frame, or may utilize the original window frame and insert another window unit having its own frame inside the original frame or sash pocket. In one current method, a bent coil stock is applied over the old exterior wood, a bead of sealant is applied around the inside perimeter of the old blind stop, and the new window and frame is then set in the old frame.
A drawback of window replacement using a window unit having its own frame is that it creates a double frame, which takes up a substantial amount of space in the old frame and reduces the amount of vision glass by as much as five inches. In addition, the egress size, or window size required by law for egress in a fire or the like in areas such as basements and sleeping rooms in residential buildings, may be reduced below minimum size requirements. For example, sleeping rooms are required by current International Residential Code to have an openable area of not less than 5.7 square feet, an opening height of not less than twenty-four inches, and an opening width of not less than twenty inches. Another drawback of current methods is that they do not allow for installation of insulation between the window frame and the stud opening gap or pocket. Insulating the stud opening pocket is important and improves the energy savings and reduces air leaking between the house or building wall and the window frame. A further drawback is that the overall appearance of the original window is changed, primarily due to the change in ratio of frame to glass in the window unit.
It therefore would be desirable to provide a system and method for installing replacement windows that overcomes the disadvantages of existing systems and methods, and in addition includes a new clad frame having built in sash and counter balances which are precisely measured to fit over the old wood frame, such that the old window frame becomes a clad window and does not increase the frame size and decrease vision size.